Caged Maiden
by AdamLL
Summary: Astrid dreams of more than being a doll married off for her family's benefit.


"Astrid? Astrid? Are you listening?" Her mother asked expectantly. Astrid looked up from her plate. Her father, mother, grandmother, and older brother were all looking back. She apologized softly. "I'm sorry, mother, my mind was wandering." She was daydreaming about being a bird. A bird was free to go anywhere its wings could take it. How she longed to be free. Those were just silly dreams though.

"That seems to be a problem more and more every day, Astrid." Her father said gruffly. "Go on, tell her again." He put his hand on his wife's and looked sternly at Astrid.

"Astrid, your father and I have been active in Begnion's court looking for a suitable match for you." She smiled proudly at her husband as she delivered what she thought was good news.

Astrid could barely hold back tears as her mother spoke. She could feel invisible hands grasping tighter around her neck. It was becoming hard to breath.

"It seems our hard work has finally paid off. One of the richest men in Begnion is interested in having you as his bride! You would bring our family such great pride." She beamed. "It's all but set in stone. You will be the talk of Begnion." Her father chimed in.

Astrid could feel the anger boiling inside her. She stood calmly and said one word. "No."

Her grandmother met her eyes and smiled. The other three's mouths dropped as Astrid left the dining room. She slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor. It wasn't fair. Why hadn't she been born a man? Then she could bring honor by becoming a soldier. She saw the pain her two sisters went through marrying strangers they didn't love. How could her parents do something so cruel and claim to love her?

A soft knock made her look through the keyhole. "Astrid, it's me. May I come in for a bit?" It was her grandmother. She embraced her as soon as she opened the door.

"You caused quite a stir out there. I've never seen your father so mad."

Astrid turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The edges of her mouth went up making her whole face wrinkle. Her grandmother had always been spirited and regarded as unique. That was why they were so close. They didn't fit the mold like everyone else.

Astrid was confused. "…You aren't upset?"

She pointed for Astrid to sit down in front of her mirror. She stood behind her running her hands through Astrid's dark hair. "Are you wearing that necklace I gave you when you were little?"

Astrid felt her chest and pulled the memento out from under her shirt and let the sapphire jewel rest in her hand. She smiled looking at her grandmother's face in the mirror. "I never take it off."

"Do you remember what I said when I gave it to you?"

Astrid was deep in thought but sadly she couldn't. "I'm afraid I can't remember. I do remember I was in trouble that day for skipping lessons and playing with Levail and Edward."

"Your parents were scared because you were such a daydreamer. You weren't like your older sisters. They wanted you to be prim and proper. You could if you wanted but you wanted something more." She was smiling reminiscing again. "You were being punished for playing swords with Levail and Edward when I came into your room. Looking at you from across the room I saw myself in you. A girl who knew she deserved more in life than to be a doll. I wished greatness for you. I stroked your face and brushed your hair like I am now and asked you a simple question. 'What do you want in life? Whatever that is, I want you to pursue it and not to let anyone stand in your way.' I still have that wish today."

She turned from the mirror and rested her head against her grandmother. "Thank you. I should never have forgotten."

She kissed her forehead before leaving her room. Astrid sat looking at the sapphire then looked at the sky. "I won't be a caged bird."

The old woman watched that night through her window as Astrid rode off into the night with her horse. She prayed she would be safe, but most importantly she prayed she would be free.


End file.
